


Snake Face

by Tritail



Series: Not Quite Sure... [3]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mad Patton, Sympathetic Deceit, Upset Deceit, basicly when deceit first came into the open, confused roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: Roman finds a snek in the imagination... And Patton didn't like it.





	Snake Face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a diolouge exercise, that's why there's so much talking.

Roman was exploring the imagination when a snakey face decided to appear.

"Hello there sssssimpleton." He hissed.

Roman grabbed his sword, "Hello Fiend!" Roman pointed the sword at the snakey person. "Cower before me!"

But the snake gave a amused huff. "Why should I? You're just asss imaginary as the rest of them."

Roman faltered, a bit confused. "What?"

"Did you know that thissss entire world your livening in issss a lie?" The snake stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black cape, a bowler hat, and a pair of neon yellow gloves. He looked a lot like Roman...

 

"Creations aren't suppose to know that.." Roman mumbled.

"But I'm not a creation, unlike you." He sneered. "I wasn't created by "creativity," I exissst."

Roman rolled his eyes. "I'm creativity you idiot!" He snapped at the snake.

"Oh.." The snake blushed, "ssorry... I'm just going to go now..."

 

"No your not!" Roman grabbed the side by the wrist, "Your inside the imagination! No other sides are allowed in here!"

The snake person visibly flinched. "I'm... not a ssside?" The snake sounded unsure of its own words.

 

"Oh come on!" Roman giggled. "You can't lie to me! I'm not blind! You look exactly like me!" 

"I'm very handsssome." The snake said dryly.

"Thank you!" Roman begin to drag the snake more into the open. "I don't think you told me your function, what are you?"

"Uh, not Deceit." He nervously said.

 

"Not helpful, I asked what you were, not what you weren't." Roman stated. "I at least know your not Dec-..." Roman paused, a small smile of realization on his face. "You are Deceit!"

Deceit nodded. "No! I'm not Deceit! That'sssss not the fassstessst sssssomeone hassn't realized that!" He was bubbling with excitement. 

"That's great!" Roman smiled. "You should meet the other sides, Moralities really fun!"

Deceit shrunk back. "Maybe..." He looked at Roman. "What if they love me?"

It took Roman a second to translate what Deceit said. "They won't hate you! Trust me!" 

Deceit still resisted. "They won't! Morality will love me!"

"I'm sure he won't!" Roman coaxed. "He loves everyone."

Deceit frowned. "I'd rather not..."

Roman sighed. "Fine... I won't make you go." 

Deceit gave him a small smile. "No thankssss."

"Your welcome."

~*~*~*~*~

"It wasn't my fault!"

The lie echoed through the mind scape.

Patton reeled in surprise. "What! No!" He turned to Roman. "He lied!"

 

Roman flinched. "So..?"

Patton shook Roman back and forth. "Lying is terrible Roman! It's bad!"

Patton didn't see the small scaly figure lurking in the background. "I don't understand how anyone and do such a thing!"

Roman silently gestured for Deceit to go.

"It evil! It's WRONG!"

"Can you stop." A meek whisper came from behind Patton. "I know I'm bad, but I'm just trying to protect him." Patton turned around, meeting face to face with a sneaky snek.

"Who are you?"

"I'm-"

Roman pulled Patton away from Deceit. "He's Deceit." Roman suddenly had a gut feeling that Deceit wouldn't be liked by Patton. "I think we should continue this elsewhere." He whispered to Patton.

"No Roman," Deceit hissed. "What givess thiss guy a right to belittle me jusst becaussse of my function." His voice was unnervingly level.

"What? I didn't know lying was a side!" Patton turned to Roman. "How long have you known that... That thing existed!"

 

"Morality!"

"No. I forbid you to talk with that creep until I've removed him!" Patton seemed genuinely angry.

"Mor-!"

"Go to your room!"

Roman gave Deceit a look of terror before he sunk out.

Patton faced Deceit, his glasses slightly askew. "Don't. Ever. Come. Back. Here." He snarled.

Deceit frowned. "What?"

"GET OUT!" Patton screamed.

Deceit flinched at the loud noise and sunk out into his room. 

"what did I do wrong?" He whispered.


End file.
